CHOOSE ONE DUMBO!
by aaceye
Summary: Park Chanyeol harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka. Byun Baekhyun yang mengaku ternyata mencintainya padahal Chanyeol hanya menganggap sahabat namun dalam artian lebih dalam. Atau Kim Baekhee yang mengaku hamil karena sebuah one night stand bersama dirinya padahal Chanyeol saja tak ingat. CHANBAEK.CHANHEE.YAOI.GS. M. DLDR. ROMANCE.HUMOUR NYA RETCEH.


"CHOOSE ONE DUMBO!"

First Chapter

By. Staabyun

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Byun Baekhee (GS) as Kim Baekhee

Rated : Mature

Park Chanyeol harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka. Byun Baekhyun yang mengaku ternyata mencintainya padahal Chanyeol hanya menganggap sahabat namun dalam artian lebih dalam. Atau Kim Baekhee yang mengaku hamil karena sebuah one night stand bersama dirinya padahal Chanyeol saja tak ingat.

CHANBAEK.CHANHEE. would u want to be?

Awal dari sebuah permasalahan.

"Baekhyun aku akan kencan malam ini" Ucap Chanyeol yang sedang memakai dasi hitam ke leher jenjangnya.

Malam ini Park Chanyeol akan berkencan dengan seorang wanita yang merupakan kenalan jalang nya Jongin. Jongin memang rajanya one night stand.

Chanyeol memang seorang bad boy berandalan namun urusan penampilan dia selalu rapih dan formal. Dengan memakai kemeja berwana putih, dipadukan dengan Jas hitam, celana panjang hitam yang memamerkan betapa panjangnya kakinya itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu sahabatan. Sebenarnya Ayah mereka berdua yang merupakan rekan bisnis. Mereka bahkan masih pelajar menengah atas. Ayah mereka berdua memang sudah seperti kakak beradik sangat akrab sehingga anak mereka pun harus akrab. Ini bersifat pemaksaan pokok nya harus akrab.

"Chanyeol dumbo aku tak peduli sungguh, cepatlah pergi dari kamarku!"

Dan sialnya mengapa juga anak rekan bisnis ayah nya ini selalu menempel padanya. Kamar nya sudah sangat acak-acakan seperti kapal pecah.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun senang kalau sahabatnya itu didekatnya, ada rasa nyaman sekaligus terlindungi, tetapi setiap didekat Chanyeol, ada rasa sesak sesak nya gitu tau.

"Dan tolong jangan langsung tidur seenaknya saja jika kau sudah pulang!" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Why?" Chanyeol mengangkat alis kanannya merasa bingung.

"Kau bau wanita Park! Setidaknya mandilah dulu atau tidak kau tidur saja di lantai! Aku tidak sudi mencium bau hasil pergerumulan kau dan Jalangmu itu!" Baekhyun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bersedekap.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya mendengar celotehan sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyun, aku sarankan untuk segera cari pasangan, kau terlihat memprihatinkan." "Yeah tapi tak apa selama ada aku kau terlihat bahagia, Benarkan? Chanyeol terkekeh, dengan senyum mengejek yang sangat menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun.

How really care he is but how really hurt I am

Kau menyakitiku lagi sialan

"Hey bahagia apanya? Kau tak tau saja setiap kau bernafas aku sangat menderita."

Tentu saja tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan right?

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun intens dan menyeringai ketika anak itu balik menatap tajam pada dirinya. Chanyeol perlahan mendekatinya dan mengukung tubuh Baekhyun yang berada diatas kasur. Mata Chanyeol menulusuri wajah Baekhyun yang kini mulai memerah.

"Cha-aanyeol astaga bangun, kau ugh berat sialan" Baekhyun mendorong badan yang ada diatasnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Harusnya Chanyeol itu tau diri badan besar begitu kenapa seenak saja bikin jantung orang berdebar-debar. Oke tidak nyambung.

"Baekhyun" Suara bass menerpa telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku akan pulang tengah malam jangan kunci pintunya".

Suara bass itu pun menghilang digantikan bunyi pintu yang sengaja dibanting oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang selalu menginap di rumah Baekhyun sejak Ayah nya itu mengenalkannya dengan Baekhyun. Dia dan Baekhyun menajdi lebih akrab sejak berusia 9 tahun, atau 8 tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun memang kadang-kadang suka cuek kepada Chanyeol tapi itu semua kan hanya untuk menutupi perasaan yang benar-benar Baekhyun rasakan selama beberapa tahun ini. Baekhyun takut Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

"Haish selalu saja begitu. Untung akunya cinta mati Chan." Gerutunya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya kebantal berbentuk love-nya.

Bantal Love yang selalu mengingatkannya tentang masa masa kecil dimana Cahnyeol memberi hadiah pertamakali diumur 9 tahun . Bantal yang menyebabkan baekhyun Fall in Love terhadap Chanyeol. Bantal yang spesial bagi Baekhyun.

Tapi tunggu, mengapa ada yang aneh dengan bantal favoritenya ini?

Bau apa ini? Mengapa tercium tidak asing bagi dirinya?

Bau ketiak? Oh tidak dia sudah memakai deodorant dan sabun mahal ketika dia sudah tau bahwa dirinya bisa mengeluarkan bau anyep.

Bau sikil? Ayolah Baekyun itu anak orang kaya kakinya itu kaki ber-perawatan tinggi, setiap minggu dia selalu pergi kesalon hanya untuk maslah kaki. Bahkan kakinya pernah mau diasuransikan seperti Taylor Swift, katanya.

Bau ompol? Hey memang dia Jongdae adiknya yang berusia 7 tahun masih setia belum bisa move on dari dunia perompolan. Heol sangat tidak berkualitas.

Baekhyun perlahan mulai menyesap baunya hingga dia menutup mata.

"Oh ini hanya bau sperma. Ya bau sperma hahaha sperma" Baekhyun tertawa ketika tau itu hanya bau yang hanya bisa dikeluarkan oleh lelaki ketika horny.

Huh, horny? Baekhyun tercengang dengan pikiranya sendiri.

"APA!? SPERMA? S P E R M A?" oke tenang- tenang Baek, Keep Calm, Swag bruh.

"Apa ini ulah Jongdae? Tapi bagaimana bisa ompol berubah menjadi sperma. Apa Jongdae sudah move on ya?"

"JONGDAE CUNGUK!! KEMARI KAU!" Teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya yang kedap suara. Namun aneh bin ajaibnya terdengar bunyi ketukan dorongan pintu dan munculah Spongebob yang berwajah kotak dan kusut minta di setrika.

Ah tentu saja bukan Spongebob itu adalah adiknya yang berwajah kotak nan kusut. Jongdae.

"Kenapa hyung? Kenapa? Apa bulan mu sudah datang hari ini? Mau jjong belikan sumpelan?" Tanya Jongdae dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan wajah Hyung-nya yang siap meledak karena ucapannya.

"YA Hyu-ung lepaskan jebal tangan bau mu dari kuping seksiku" keluh Jongdae sambil mengusap kupingnya yang kini sudah merah total.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN LITTLE ASS! Ah sudahlah, apakah kau yang mngeluarkan cairan menjijikan itu ke bantal saranghae ku?"

"Cairan apa? Aku tidak sudi mengeluarkan ompol ku di bantal yang tidak pernah dicuci itu! Hyung tau? Aku memang sering mengompol tapi setidaknya mengompolah pada tempat yang elite." Ucap Jongdae sombong layaknya sedang memamerkan mobil mewah padahal yang dipamerkan hanya tentang ompolannya.

"Haish tak guna aku bicara dengan kau. Mati saja duluan sana". Baekhyun mendorong tubuh adiknya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hm ini pasti bukan ulah Jongdae jelek itu, Terlihat dia masih sangat mencintai per-ompolan-nya pasti dia belum bisa move on".

"Terus siapa sih pelakunya, seingatku yang pernah masuk ke kamar ini hanya Aku, si Jelek, Ibu, Ayah, Bibi kim, dan si tampan Chanyeol?"

Mata Baekhyun membola mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Hanya satu orang yang ada dipikarannya saat ini.

Mungkinkah?

Chanyeol membuka Jas dan dasinya, melemparnya ke belakang mobilnya.Ya penampilan formal itu sungguh tidak cocok untuk tempat ini. Lagipula penampilan itu hanya untuk mengelabui Ayah Baekhyun yang mengiranya dia akan pergi ke sebuah acara bisnis.

Bunyi musik keras terdengar di dalam ruangan sempit ini, bukan sempit karena tempat tapi sempit karena banyak orang yang memadati tempat ini, bau alkohol tercium dimana-mana.

Club, Woman, Drunk, Cigarette, Free Sex, etc.

Ya Chanyeol tau ini bukan tempat untuk remaja seusianya tapi entah kenapa kakinya selalu memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat kencannya.

Menunggu bukanlah style Park Chanyeol. Dia sudah terbiasa ditunggu bukan pihak menunggu. Gadis kencan-nya yang baru ini ternyata cukup lambat. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menegurnya atau langsung memutuskannya.

Beberpa menit berlalu Chanyeol hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya karena bosan menunggu gadis itu, namun datanglah yang ditunggunya yang langsung duduk didepannya sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya itu.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late" Bibir sexy yang berlipstik warna merah menyala itu terucap. Suaranya begitu menggoda. Chanyeol meyeringai mendengar suara seperti desahan itu.

Mata Chanyeol menelusuri tubuh wanita itu dan tiba-tiba dia mengernyit mengapa pacar barunya ini memakai coat panjang yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ini bahkan bukan musim salju.

"Yeah never mind. Lain kali tepat waktulah". Chanyeol berucap dingin kala mengingat lagi kalau dia sudah menunggu lama.

Wanita itu langsung menundukan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap mata tajam Chanyeol yang seperti akan melahapnya. "Ehm.. maaf" Cicitnya dengan sepelan mungkin bahkan Chanyeol hanya mendengarnya secara samar-samar.

Wanita itu terlihat menggemaskan dan siapapun pasti sudah takluk akan wajahnya yang kecil, mata yang kecil namun terlihat mempesona, pipi yang tirus, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang terlihat ranum. Sexy namun Cute secara bersmaan mungkin itulah pesona dari wanita itu.

Chanyeol tau pesona itu kuat , tapi apa yang dirasakannya hanya datar tidak ada debaran tertentu.

Entahlah Chanyeol juga bingung dengan dirinya, sebenarnya tujuan dari gonta-ganti pasangan itu selain kesenangan-nya juga karena Ayahnya akan menjodohkan dia dengan anak kerabatnya pada saat usianya menginjak 20 tahun, tentu anak kerbatnya bukan ayah Baekhyun, karena yang dicarinya harus seorang perempuan.

Chanyeol itu memang berengsek tetapi soal pernikahan tolong dia hanya ingin melakukan-nya sekali seumur hidup dengan orang yang dicintainya, namun tak ada satu pun mantan-mantan nya yang bisa meluluhkan hati Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Baekhee, Senang bertemu denganmu." Menangkap uluran Chanyeol. Baekhee meraakan betapa kokoh tangan itu.

" Kau tau kencan yang kumaksud seperti apa?" Ucap Chanyeol datar, sedatar muka sahabatnya, Sehun.

Di lain sisi Sehun langsung merasakan telinganya yang berkedut-kedut.

"e-ehm a-a-ku ta-aau, tapi i-ini yang pertama kalinya bagiku, mohon tun-tun aku" Ucap wanita dengan kedua pipi merona itu yang ternyata masih perawan.

Chanyeol cukup tekejut mendengarnya, tapi ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia berhubungan dengan eorang perawan.

Chanyeol menyeringai membayangkan miliknya akan terjepit lubang yang sangat segar dan ketat.

"Let's play game babe."

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar yang telah dipesannya tergesa-gesa. Hawa napsu mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Sementara Baekheee sendirimasih terkejut tentang apa yang akan dialaminya.

Tubuhnya gemetaran dan menginggil. Namun Chanyeol tak peduli, Chanyeol tau iu hanya sesaat dan nantinya juga akan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya, pikirnya.

"Tenang saja aku tak akan kasar. Pikirkan kenikmatan" Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhee. Dan mulai mengulum telinganya serta meniupnya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Eunghh..." Baekhee menggeliat merasakan hawa dingin menusuk telinganya. Sentuhan Chanyeol sangat membuatnya ambruk seketika.

"Aku tau kau perlu basah terlebih dahulu." Chanyeol menjilati wajah Baekhee dan mulai turun ke leher Baekhee. Hanya menjilat tidak membuat kissmark.

Chanyeol tiba di bagian payudara Baekhee yang masih tertutup coatnya. Chanyeol meremas lembut kedua bagian payudara Baekhee dari luar coatnya. Sementara mulutnya mulai mencium bibir wanita itu dan mengulum kasar mengajak sang empunya membalas permainanya.

Entah sejak kapan tubuh Baekhee kini sudah naked. Chanyeol bisa melihat payudara dengan ukuran lumayan itu mengeras pada bagian putingnya.

Baekhee menutup kedua payudaranya dengan menggunakan tangan nya dan bersemu merah saat melihat tatapan intens Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Tak perlu malu, kau mempunyai tubuh yang sempurna babehh" Suara Bass Chanyeol yang diakhiri dengan desahan membuat Baekhee mabuk kepayang sehingga tak sengaja lutunya menggesek milik Chanyeol.

"Shh... Kau nakal juga." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya merasakan penisnya yang digesek-gesek lutut wanitanya itu. Dan Baekhee terus menggesekan lutunya serta sebuah senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya.

Merasa bangga dia bisa mengendalikan Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menahan kedua lutut itu dan membuka lebar kedua kaki itu. Chanyeol melepaskan celana dalam Baekhee dan mulai menciumi area intim wanita itu.

"Ouuhh Chanyeollsshh...don't it's so dirty" Baekhee mencoba menjauhan kepala Chanyeol namun tubuhnya menghianatinya, sebaliknya dia menekan kepala Chanyeol untuk jatuh ke dalam area intimnya.

I'm out of my mind cause u. I lose my mind babe...

Baekhee masih asik dengan lumatan Chanyeol yang berada dibawahnya hingga dia tak sadar bahwa dia akan merasakan orgasme pertamakalinya.

Rasa itu sungguh luar biasa. Bagaikan terbang dan jatuh mendarat diatas tumpukan bulu merpati yang sangat empuk.

"Chan-yeollshh berhenti aku akan keluaaarrr..."

Baekhee tumbang. Ini bahakn belum masuk ke bagian inti tapi sungguh tubuhnya sudah lemas. Namun dia tahu Chanyeol belum dapat apa yang diinginkannya.

"Sorry I dont want let you go. It's my turn." Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih berdiri setengah lemas.

Dia menggosok-gosok penisnya dengan tangannya hingga berdiri tegak.

Chanyeol meuntun penisnya menuju lubang vagina Baekhee.

"Aku masuk baekhh"

"aahhh Chanyeollshhh"

Setelah melakukan "kencan" nya malam ini Chanyeol memasuki perkarangan rumah Baekhyun untuk parkir mobilnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci cadangan rumah Baekhyun, Dia membuka pintu dan ternyata rumah sudah gelap. Ya ini memang sudah jam 03.00 dini hari. Untung saja Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun sudah terlelap. Chanyeol lelah kalau nanti dia diintrogasi heuh.

Chanyeol memasuki dapur karena dia ingin mengambil segelas air untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu sangat tidak bisa kalau bangun pagi tanpa minum dulu. Chanyeol terkekeh mengingat kebiasaan sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol membukan kulkas dan segera mengambil air dingin dan menutup kulkas tersebut. Chanyeol hendak berbalik namun dia sangat terkejut disampingnya kini ada sosok mahluk astral jelek pikirnya.

"YA! berengsek! Siapa kau? Jangan mengganggu rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat takut dengan hantu apalagi yang jelek seperti mu!" Amuk Chanyeol sambil menodong-nodong botol minum yang diambilnya tadi.

Sungguh Chanyeol tidak takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Chanyeol hanya mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun.

"HYUNG INI AKU JONGDAE YANG TAMVAN SE PLANET PLUTO ASTAGA DRAGON!" Teriak mahluk itu yang ternyata JONGDAE.

Awalnya Jongdae hanya ingin buang air kecil di toilet bawah karena toilet di kamarnya sudah terlalu banyak menampug ompol-ompol berharganya. Sudah dipastikan itu bau. Sangat.

"oh kau Jongdae ya?" Chanyeol terkekeh karena salah mengira.

"Bukan Hyung" Jongdae menjawab dengan datar.

"lalu siapa?"

"Shawn Mendes" Jongdae nyengir kuda.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha" Tawa Chanyeol dengan datarnya.

"Yasudah Hyung ke kamar dulu ya bye. Hati-hati Jjong di samping kamu tuh"

"Hah?! Ada apaan hyung?" Jongdae melirik was-was ke sampingnya.

"HUWAAAA!!! EOMAA!!! ADA TUYUL" Jongdae lari terbirit-birit menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh.

"Padahal di sampingnya hanya ada cermin."

To Be Continue

A/N : Inituh genrenya gaje kan hehe. Tpi tolonglah kasih w saran ples kritik-kritiknya hehe biar w juga tau mana yg salah mana yg ga salah-salah amet. :V

p.s : CHANBAEK NYA KURANG Ya? semua ada waktunya gaiseu

p.ss: Many thanks to y'all have reading my gajestory. I know is not a perfect effort. But somoene who want to be succes, must be trying so hard. And here I am will try to my best that I can do.


End file.
